


Immaterial

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: You love her?





	Immaterial

"You're still here?"

"I never really left."

The older woman extended her hand, letting the Bluenette hold it.

"You won't die, right?"

"I'm not going to."

"Well, I hope you don't."


End file.
